


WK6: Not Your Average Mikado

by Mice



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Well Kept series: Plot? What plot? Everyone needs a good dose of smut now and then.





	WK6: Not Your Average Mikado

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: Peja's merciless with the challenges. Stop 

that! This is another first line challenge. It crawled 

between my brain cells and nested. I mean, all those plot 

bunnies have to go somewhere when they breed.

 

 

DOGETT RESIDENCE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

SATURDAY EVENING

 

Doggett wasn't thinking about sex when he opened the door. 

Unfortunately, Byers stood on the other side. 

 

He was wearing the Armani.

 

Seeing Byers in that suit guaranteed there would be nothing 

on Doggett's mind but leather wrist restraints for the rest 

of the night. Doggett swallowed and licked his lips, his 

NASCAR plans forgotten. "J-Johnny?"

 

Byers smiled, apologetic. "Am I interrupting anything?"

 

"Uh, no, no, come on in." He waved Byers inside and closed 

the door after them, then leaned back against it. He realized 

it might look suspiciously like he was attempting to block 

the escape route, but hoped Byers wouldn't notice. "Did, uh, 

you have plans for tonight or somethin'?"

 

Usually, Byers called before visiting, if for no other reason 

than to be sure Doggett was dressed in something a little 

more attractive than the old sweats he had on now. Doggett 

had told him any number of times that he didn't really have 

to call first, but Byers was one of those guys who stood on 

protocol. At the moment, it was Doggett's nether head that 

was standing. Byers in that suit was all but irresistible.

 

Byers pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Want to go to a 

show?" He grinned. "Last minute deal."

 

"A scalper?" Doggett asked. He leaned harder on the door. 

"What show?"

 

"Langly. The Mikado."

 

"Uh, that Rodgers and Hammerstein stuff isn't my thing, 

Johnny," he said. Leather restraints. Leather restraints.

 

"That's Gilbert and Sullivan, Jack." Byers looked at him as 

though he'd recently had a brain amputation. 

 

Leather restraints. Yep, Doggett figured brain amputation was 

a happenin' thing. He leaned on the door even more heavily, 

attempting to appear nonchalant.

 

Byers watched him, looking vaguely amused. "You're not 

fooling me, you know."

 

"About what?" Doggett crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"The door."

 

Busted. Doggett sighed. "Okay, you got me there."

 

Byers moved close, a hand against the door on either side of 

Doggett's shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Doggett 

thoroughly. That was about all Doggett could take. He wrapped 

his arms around Byers with a growl and kissed back with 

everything he had.

 

Several minutes later, they came up for air. "You ain't 

leaving here, you know," Doggett said.

 

"Hey," Byers said, "I paid good money for these tickets!"

 

"With Langly involved? If you paid one goddamn red cent for 

those things, I'll eat my shorts."

 

Byers blushed. Doggett knew it. He grinned, triumphant. 

 

"I'd like to see that," Byers said. "But I know you don't 

wear shorts under those things."

 

"I'd rather show you other things anyway." Doggett grinned. 

Leather restraints. 

 

"But what about--"

 

Doggett snagged the tickets. "We don't need these to have a 

good time, Johnny." He stuck them in his pocket.

 

"But--"

 

"On your knees, boy," he snapped.

 

Wide-eyed, Byers dropped in front of him. Oh, yeah. 

Definitely leather restraints.

 

"Yes, Sir," Byers whispered, then swallowed.

 

"That's better." Doggett stroked Byers' hair. Byers rubbed 

his head against Doggett's hand for a moment. "Much better." 

Doggett saw anticipation in his sub's clear blue eyes. 

 

"You know what seein' you in that suit does to me," he said, 

his voice low and sultry. He could feel Byers tremble 

minutely under his hand. "Why did you do it?" He could feel 

his interest rising with the lightning beat of his heart.

 

"I rather hoped we'd get through the show before you'd want 

this, Sir," Byers said, his voice soft. Doggett could see the 

flush of arousal start to color him. "You've said I'm welcome 

to come over any time. I just -- I wanted to surprise you."

 

Doggett smiled down at Byers. "Oh, you did, little cub. And 

it's a welcome one, too. Just not in the way you expected."

 

Byers waited, silent. Doggett ran his hand down Byers' cheek. 

He passed the tip of his finger over Byers' lips, and felt 

Byers' tongue brush wet against it. It was his turn to shiver 

from their contact. 

 

Byers slipped his tongue out and licked Doggett's finger. 

Doggett suppressed a moan and slowly slid the finger into 

Byers' mouth. Byers closed his eyes and suckled it with a 

contented sigh. It felt good. Byers' mouth was hot and his 

tongue soft and agile. A thrill of sensual delight went 

straight to Doggett's shaft, already hard and starting to 

throb.

 

"Good," Doggett whispered. He slipped a second finger in with 

the first. Byers treated it with the same diligent, erotic 

attention. Doggett caught his breath, riveted to the spot. He 

knew what this would feel like on his rod and he wanted it, 

but not yet. No, he had plans now. Leather restraints were 

just the beginning. Byers wouldn't be in that Armani a whole 

lot longer. He pulled his fingers from between Byers' lips.

 

"Get up and come with me," he ordered. Byers rose and 

followed him. Doggett could hear his sub's breath quicken 

with anticipation. Doggett led them to his basement. Byers 

had been here before. He'd know what it meant.

 

When he opened the door to his play room and turned on the 

low lighting, he could see Byers' eyes had dilated into wide 

pools of darkness.

 

"What do you want, boy?" he asked.

 

"Whatever you desire, Sir," Byers answered, breathless.

 

"Excellent answer, little cub. Take off your shoes."

 

"Yes, Sir." Byers nodded and toed them off, leaving them in 

their assigned space near the door. He stood silent, awaiting 

his instructions. 

 

Doggett smiled. Walking around the room, he lit the candles, 

then turned out the dim overhead lights. The flames flickered 

with a gentle glow, releasing light scents of musk and 

sandalwood.

 

After that, he turned to examine the trunk that held their 

toys. They'd both been busy lately, and there hadn't been 

time for play. One of them would be out of town, or they'd 

both be exhausted, or an assignment would come up suddenly. 

He was glad they were finally able to see each other for 

this. He'd missed it. From the look in Byers' eyes, so had 

he.

 

Wrist and ankle restraints first, Doggett thought, pulling 

them from their place. He knew Byers would be happy for a 

while with that, and it meant Doggett wouldn't have to remove 

any other equipment in order to get his sub naked when he was 

ready. He stuffed a few condoms in his pocket, and a tube of 

lube.

 

Stripping Byers down was a thing he greatly enjoyed. The 

man's submission and vulnerability always made it very 

appealing. He loved giving Byers what he needed; loved that 

he was the one his lover trusted enough to give him physical 

power over him. Restraints in hand, Doggett looked back and 

watched Byers shift his weight slightly, obviously both 

nervous and horny. He grinned. Byers let out a quiet gasp, 

eyes widening.

 

Doggett stepped toward him and Byers bolted. A couple of long 

strides and his arms were around Byers' chest, pinning his 

arms. Byers fought, when he did, because they both enjoyed 

it; it was about giving himself up to the pleasure rather 

than a genuine attempt to escape his bonds. Doggett 

discovered early in their relationship that Byers liked being 

overpowered, but it had to be safe and controlled. Doggett 

used his weight to drag him to the floor as they struggled.

 

"Yes," he hissed, reveling in the feel of his lover's 

resistance. "Fight me." He pressed his hard dick against 

Byers' ass, only to hear a gratifying moan in response. The 

struggle made it better, the desire sharper, the pleasure 

more intense.

 

Their wrestling went on until Byers was almost exhausted. 

Doggett forced Byers' arms behind him, careful not to hurt 

him. He strapped the leather restraints on Byers' wrists one 

at a time, then clipped them together. Doggett turned and sat 

on Byers' back then did the same with his ankles. Done with 

that task, he clipped Byers' wrists and ankles together.

 

Byers lay helpless on his stomach, unable to free his limbs, 

panting hard. Doggett ran his hands over Byers' slim body, 

enjoying his victory. He rolled Byers onto his side and let 

his hands wander under the expensive suit jacket to caress 

the silk beneath, pinching lightly at Byers' nipples. It 

pulled a moan from the bound man. He'd let Byers catch his 

breath, then the tease would begin. He knew Byers was already 

hard, waiting for whatever Doggett decided to do with him.

 

He squeezed Byers' ass with one hand. "Unh, unh, unh..." 

Byers gasped for breath.

 

Doggett picked Byers up under his shoulders and lifted him 

gently to a kneeling position. His wrists bound to his ankles 

would help hold him upright, chest forward. "Spread your 

knees," he ordered. It would make the kneeling more 

comfortable, as well as being a more open, exposed position. 

He enjoyed the view of his vulnerable partner greatly.

 

"Yes, Sir," Byers said, still panting. He lowered his eyes to 

the floor. 

 

Doggett put a hand under Byers' chin and raised his face. 

"No," he said. "I want you to watch me." The rough play was 

over for the evening. He wanted to savor his lover tonight, 

looking forward to slow, gentle play that would take time, 

but sate them both.

 

Byers' eyes lit. "Yes, Sir."

 

Doggett tugged off his t-shirt, tossed it aside, and caressed 

his exposed skin, watching Byers' face. It felt good, and 

Byers' eyes glimmered in the flickering light, starting to 

glaze over with lust. Doggett tweaked his nipples, enjoying 

the feeling it sent to his groin. He could see Byers' eyes 

fixed on the tent in his sweats.

 

"You like it, don't you?" He stroked himself through the 

cloth. "I know you want to touch."

 

Byers nodded. "Yes, Sir. Please." Doggett could hear the 

desire in his voice.

 

"You fought me, little slut," he said softly. "Why should I 

reward you for resisting?" Doggett moved a little closer, 

until he was just out of reach as Byers tried to lean in and 

kiss him. "None of that," he said.

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the condoms and 

lube, letting them fall at his feet. Slipping his sweats off, 

he tossed them over to join his t-shirt. His stiff, leaking 

rod bounced mere inches from Byers' face.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." Byers' voice was intense, needy. "I deserve 

to be punished."

 

Doggett nodded. "You do." Though he was hard enough to ache, 

he'd wait a while yet. He loved the look in Byers' eyes. He 

bent down to get a condom and rolled it onto himself. Byers 

watched all the while, the tip of his tongue tracing his 

lips. Taking a fistful of Byers' soft hair, he brought the 

head of his dick close to his sub's moving tongue.

 

Byers opened his mouth but Doggett tugged at his hair. Byers 

hissed.

 

"No. You don't get to suck. This is punishment. Close your 

mouth."

 

Byers looked up at him, pleading with his eyes, but did as he 

was told. Doggett traced the tip of his cock along Byers' 

lips, barely touching them. The softness of his mouth and the 

tickle of beard and mustache made him throb, wanting to 

thrust. 

 

Byers whimpered, closing his eyes and trembling with his 

effort to remain still.

 

"Kiss it," Doggett ordered.

 

Byers pressed his lips against the head of Doggett's shaft, 

caressing it with them. Doggett could hear Byers' ragged 

breath betraying his intense need and desire. He knew how 

much Byers loved to suck. 

 

"Good boy, Johnny," Doggett said. He ran his other hand along 

the line of Byers' jaw, then trailed his fingers along Byers' 

throat to his silk collar. Byers whimpered again. "Hold 

still. Don't move."

 

Byers swallowed and held perfectly still.

 

Doggett sank to his knees in front of Byers, dark hair still 

in his fist. He leaned in slightly and licked Byers' lips. 

They were warm and sweet. He couldn't help the moan that rose 

from his chest.

 

Byers shook, but didn't move or open his mouth. Doggett would 

open it when he was ready. His sub was taking the punishment 

well -- and Doggett knew how difficult it was to receive this 

kind of touch without being able to move or actively accept 

it. Byers was trembling from the effort. It was one thing to 

be bound so you couldn't move. It was another to obey your 

Dom when you were able to move but ordered to stillness under 

the onslaught of soft, sensual pleasures. 

 

Doggett kept licking, then kissing gently. He could feel 

Byers growing more needy and frustrated with every touch. He 

bit softly at Byers' lips and Byers moaned but didn't budge.

 

"Beautiful," he whispered, his lips moving against Byers' 

closed mouth, "so beautiful." He took Byers' lower lip 

carefully in his teeth and tugged, letting him open his mouth 

enough to breathe more deeply. Byers moaned again, a little 

louder. "It's gonna be so sweet tonight," he said.

 

Doggett let one hand slip down and brush against Byers' 

straining cock. He felt Byers shiver, trying to maintain 

control and not buck into his hand at the touch.

 

"Good boy," Doggett said, kissing Byers' closed lips again. 

He let both hands drift to Byers' chest, sliding them up to 

his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed Byers' throat just 

above the knot in his tie. Letting his nails scratch just a 

little as his fingers crossed Byers' chest, he slowly tugged 

at the half-windsor knot. All he could hear was Byers' harsh 

breath and his own, and the whisper of silk on silk as he 

slipped the tie from around Byers' neck.

 

He kissed lower, where the top of the knot had rested, 

unbuttoning the top button of Byers' shirt. Doggett nipped, 

soft, at the hollow of Byers' throat. 

 

"Ohhhhhh..."

 

"That's right, Johnny," he whispered. "Just hold still." He 

loosed another button and nipped a little lower. Byers wasn't 

wearing an undershirt. Good. He licked at the exposed skin as 

he brushed his fingernails across Byers' nipples. Byers 

moaned, shaking, then forced himself to stillness. 

 

Another button, another nip. Another button, another lick. 

Doggett stroked Byers' body between each advance, now and 

then moving up to pass the tip of his tongue across Byers' 

slightly open, panting mouth. The warmth and softness of his 

skin on Doggett's lips and tongue was incredibly sensual, his 

moving breath, arousing. When enough of Byers' chest was 

exposed, Doggett traced his lips over Byers' pebbled brown 

nipples, eliciting gasps. 

 

Wanting more, he nipped, then sucked, and Byers groaned loud, 

his head falling back.

 

"Oh, you love that, don't you?" He sucked again.

 

"Ahh ahh, mmmm..."

 

Rendering Byers speechless was one of Doggett's favorite 

activities. He caressed Byers' shaft again; a long, lingering 

stroke from tip to balls and back again.

 

"Aaahhhhhhhh."

 

He sucked at Byers' lower lip and stroked him again, slower 

but with a bit more pressure. He could feel Byers struggle 

not to kiss back. When Byers rumbled a half-wild sound from 

deep in his chest, Doggett's rod jerked in response. 

Patience, he told himself, refusing to slip his tongue into 

Byers' waiting mouth. Teasing his sub was always more than 

worth the wait.

 

Byers was panting heavily. Doggett knew he was starting to 

lose himself in sensation. He tugged the tail of Byers' silk 

shirt from his pants and slipped it and the jacket back over 

his shoulders. Byers sighed.

 

Doggett kissed his way down Byers' throat to his chest. 

Licking and nipping, he tugged on Byers' hair lightly, 

bending him back in a slight arc so he could get to his 

belly. Byers moaned, hardly stopping for breath.

 

He nipped at Byers' nipples again, then sucked each of them 

hard as he opened Byers' pants. Slipping a hand inside, he 

pulled Byers' cock out. It was hard and dark, beautifully 

erect, and weeping with need. Doggett bent down and licked 

the fluid from its tip. Byers wailed and tried to thrust.

 

Doggett chuckled as he wrapped himself around Byers, forcing 

him back to stillness. "No, little slut. You don't get to 

move yet. You're still being punished." He refused to admit 

aloud that he was just as horny, though when his shaft made 

contact with Byers' body, it took all he had to resist 

rubbing up against him. He wanted to rut against the man like 

some humpy dog. His dick was leaking as much as Byers' was. 

 

Once he had Byers back under control, he lowered his head and 

licked again. This time, Byers only shuddered and gasped. 

"That's better, boy. You only move when I tell you to move." 

He'd let him soon. Kneeling was beginning to get 

uncomfortable. First, though, he wanted to suck.

 

Crouching before his bound lover, he licked the length of 

Byers' exposed shaft, balls to tip. Byers moaned loudly, then 

shouted as Doggett engulfed him. He tasted good and Doggett 

sucked just hard and deep enough to make Byers scream from 

the tease. Not enough to make him come; Doggett didn't want 

that. Not yet, certainly. He loved doing this to Byers, loved 

how he reacted. He loved the control he had over the man. It 

was seductive, intense. Everything about what they had 

together was intense.

 

After a few moments, he pulled his mouth away, leaving Byers 

wailing, damp cock twitching and throbbing. 'God,' he 

thought, 'I need this man so much.' He reached up and tugged 

Byers' jacket and shirt down to his wrists. Putting his arms 

around Byers, he held his wrists with one hand while he 

unclipped first one wrist restraint then the other, pulling 

the clothing off over them. He didn't want to get the suit 

more messed up than it already was, so he stood and hung it 

on the back of the door. He did the same with Byers' pants, 

unfastening the ankle restraints one at a time. Byers' boxers 

and socks he tossed into the pile with his own clothes.

 

He helped Byers stand, ankles bound together, his wrists 

still clipped together at his waist. "Over here," he said. 

With one hand, he steadied Byers as they moved slowly and 

very carefully toward a spanking horse set near the middle of 

the small room.

 

Doggett heard Byers' breath catch.

 

"That's right, boy. I'm gonna play with your ass tonight. I 

know how much you like it. Your punishment's over, and it's 

time for us to play." Pulling Byers into his embrace, he 

kissed him, soft and deep. Byers groaned and kissed back, 

passionate. His hips moved slightly, rubbing his cock against 

Doggett's groin. Doggett groaned too. He slid one hand down 

to capture Byers' cheeks, squeezing and pulling them tight 

together.

 

Doggett's other hand joined his first, kneading the globes of 

Byers' ass. A moment later, he pulled them gently apart and 

ran a finger down the cleft between them, passing it over the 

soft pucker. Byers jerked against him, moaning into his 

mouth.

 

Doggett broke their kiss. 

 

"Uhhh, please, Sir," Byers panted. "Please, yes, in me."

 

"Oh, not yet, Johnny. I have other plans first." He pressed 

his finger harder against the sensitive bud and Byers 

groaned, deep and wanton. He wondered if Byers had any idea 

how hot he was like this. Doggett wanted to fuck him, slip 

his rod into the tight hole and thrust, but there were other 

things he wanted first. He kissed Byers softly. "Don't worry. 

You'll get my shaft in that sweet ass soon enough. Now, get 

on the horse." He slapped Byers' ass, and Byers clenched his 

eyes shut and gasped, cock leaping.

 

"Yes," he hissed. "Yes, Sir."

 

As best he could with wrists and ankles bound, Byers 

positioned his body over the main support of the horse. 

Doggett buckled his ankles to the leg supports first, then 

bound his wrists to the arm supports. Byers shifted a bit, 

making himself comfortable.

 

"That's right, boy. You'll be here a while. Get cozy." 

Doggett strapped Byers' waist to the horse so he couldn't 

move enough to hurt himself or fall from the heavily modified 

sawhorse. Going back to the toy chest, he pulled out Byers' 

favorite cock and ball harness. 

 

Returning to Byers, he showed it to him.

 

"Please, Sir," Byers begged. "Put it on me." He shifted his 

hips and lifted his ass to expose his shaft and balls for 

Doggett.

 

Doggett sighed, pleased at the display. He ran a hand over 

Byers' tight balls, pulling them gently away from his body to 

stretch them enough so he could get the harness on him. Byers 

moaned and abandoned himself to the touch, bucking a little 

as Doggett bound him fairly tightly. He tied Byer's shaft to 

a ring on the horse with a quick release knot.

 

"Oh god yes fuck oh."

 

Doggett grinned and pressed a finger against Byers' pucker 

again, a reward for his enthusiasm. 

 

"Unhhhhhhh."

 

Byers would be unable to come now until Doggett allowed it. 

He ran a hand slowly over Byers' smooth cheeks, then moved 

away, bringing an ottoman to the front of the horse. 

 

Byers watched, curiosity in his lust-drowned eyes.

 

"This is for me, Johnny. You're gonna service me with that 

sweet, hot tongue of yours." Doggett felt his heart pound 

with his own anticipation. He'd been wanting this for a 

while. He knelt low on the ottoman, legs apart, then spread 

his cheeks before Byers' face. "You know what I want."

 

He backed up slightly until Byers' nose bumped his ass. 

"Lick, boy. Rim me." 

 

He felt Byers touch his opening with his soft, wet tongue. 

Doggett moaned, quiet, as the gentle exploration began. He 

pushed back a little more against Byers' face. He felt as 

much as heard Byers moan as his tongue probed and caressed 

with more pressure. 

 

"Yeah," he whispered. "Gimme more, little slut. Lick my ass. 

Fuck me with your tongue."

 

Byers' hot breath tickled Doggett's ass as his tongue moved 

in earnest. Nipping, licking, sucking, Byers gave Doggett 

intense, sensual service. When Byers sucked his balls, 

Doggett moaned and grabbed his rod, squeezing hard at the 

root so he wouldn't come.

 

"Oh, yeah boy," he groaned, "more. Gimme more. Harder. Put 

your tongue in me."

 

Byers moaned, then thrust with his tongue, penetrating and 

wringing a cry of lust and desire out of Doggett. "Augh, 

yeah!" 

 

Byers' tongue moved, following Doggett's every demand, 

obeying every order. Doggett bucked against him hard, fucking 

himself on Byers' mouth. It felt magnificent; soft and stiff 

at the same time, wet and hot and oh god, so satisfying. It 

was just deep enough to make him crave more. He wanted to be 

filled, needed a deep, hot fuck. He'd have one from Byers. It 

was all part of the plan.

 

With a groan, Doggett pulled away from the pleasure before he 

came. He'd reward his lover well tonight.

 

Byers panted, catching his breath. "Please, Sir, please. Want 

the flogger."

 

"Not yet," Doggett said, moving around behind Byers. "I'll 

give you everything you want, everything you need, but not 

just yet. You're gonna satisfy me first. I'm gonna take you 

off the horse, then, when I'm done, I'll put you back on and 

make your ass red as a cherry."

 

Byers nodded, still panting.

 

Doggett's own voice was harsh. He'd been so close to coming 

on Byers' tongue. "So good tonight, Johnny." He pulled at the 

knot binding Byers' cock to the horse and it came away 

instantly. He ran a finger down the edge of the leather 

separating Byers' balls, and his lover keened. "I'll give you 

such pleasure." Doggett pressed his finger against Byers' 

hole again, penetrating just slightly and Byers howled, 

trying to buck back onto it.

 

"Please, please!" Byers shouted. "Oh, god Master, please!"

 

"I know you want it, little slut. I have other plans for you 

first." He unstrapped Byers' waist, then his ankles and 

finally his wrists. "Can you stand by yourself?"

 

Byers nodded and got to his feet carefully, teetering. He 

braced himself against the horse with one hand. Doggett 

slipped an arm around him and pulled him over to the small 

bed nearby. He dropped Byers onto the mattress and shoved him 

onto his back, panting with anticipation. A few quick motions 

left Byers spread-eagled on the bed, his shaft straight and 

throbbing. Another strap added to the bondage, and Byers' 

slim waist was bound to the bed as well. It would keep him 

from thrusting, held firmly to the mattress. 

 

Doggett left him there, going back to his clothing, and 

picked up the tube of lube and a condom. He went to the toy 

chest and pulled out a cock ring for himself.

 

"Please, Sir, don't leave," Byers moaned.

 

Doggett didn't answer. He sat for a moment on the ottoman and 

ran a finger lightly up and down his shaft, letting his own 

and his sub's anticipation build. A moment later, he fastened 

the cock ring around the base of his rod, binding himself so 

he wouldn't come from letting Byers fuck him. He watched as 

Byers tested his restraints. 

 

"Please," Byers begged.

 

"I'm still here," Doggett said, quiet. 'He's really gone 

deep,' he thought. It wouldn't do right now to leave Byers 

long. He didn't want his lover to panic. Doggett rose and 

returned to the bed.

 

"Here I am, Johnny," he said gently. He ran a hand from 

Byers' throat to the wiry thatch of hair at his crotch and 

felt his lover shiver under the touch.

 

"Unnnh, yes," Byers muttered. His eyes were closed, breath 

ragged. Doggett leaned down and kissed him softly.

 

They both moaned, quiet, as they kissed. Byers opened to his 

tongue, tasting of Doggett's earthy musk. Doggett let his 

hand slip down to Byers' thigh, exploring between his open 

legs. Byers whimpered and pressed against the searching hand.

 

"Sweet," Doggett whispered, breaking the kiss. He caressed 

Byers' entrance with a finger, appreciating the way he 

writhed. "I'm gonna have you, Johnny, gonna have your cock in 

my ass. I'm gonna ride you, gonna make you fill me."

 

"Ohhh. Yes yes yes."

 

"You're so hard, little slut." He stroked Byers' shaft, 

knowing it tugged at his bound balls. He'd have to remove 

part of the harness so they could join, but the straps that 

stretched Byers' sac and separated his balls would be enough 

to keep him from orgasm. "So hard. So hot. Want you in me. 

You're gonna fuck my ass, boy."

 

"Yes Sir, yes Master."

 

It was the work of moments to loose Byers' shaft. He slipped 

the condom over it and lubed it well, then prepared himself. 

Byers groaned and writhed next to him. Doggett wanted him 

with a blazing intensity -- fucked by but utterly in control 

of his sub. The thought itself almost made him shoot his 

load. 

 

The cock ring was tight but felt so good. He moved and knelt 

over Byers, rubbing their bodies together and kissing him. 

Byers moaned again. He stroked Byers' rod with a tight grip.

 

"Unnnnnh, unh." Byers struggled, trying to thrust up into his 

hand. It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere. Doggett was 

pleased with the effect. He was hungry for Byers, starving 

for cock in his ass. He kept stroking his writhing lover 

until he could stand no more.

 

With a groan, he lowered himself onto Byers' hardness, 

opening himself to the penetration. Byers shouted as he 

entered Doggett, suddenly losing what tiny thread of control 

he had left. He fought hard, trying to thrust, shouting 

obscenities. Doggett rode him with slow intensity, moaning 

with pleasure.

 

Byers' dick was slender, like the man himself, but long 

enough to fill Doggett. "God, Johnny, oh god, so good, so 

deep."

 

He fucked himself slow and gentle with Byers' shaft, both of 

them crying out. The heat and desire within him roiled, 

rising and flooding him. He loved it, loved Byers. Moaning, 

he held his lover tight, riding him as Byers wailed under 

him, helpless. He kissed Byers' face and throat, caressed his 

lovers' sweat-slicked body with both hands as he thrust 

himself onto Byers' throbbing cock. It stroked inside him, 

shooting him through with intense pleasure.

 

"Johnny, god, oh baby oh fuck oh god yeah like that..." 

Doggett wanted to scream, filled with his lover. It was so 

good, rising in him, the friction in his ass driving him to 

the edge and past as he pushed them both harder and faster. 

He came, dry, not so much as a drop of come shooting from 

him, and god, he was still hard as a granite column. He 

couldn't stop fucking, impaling himself on Byers as his lover 

bellowed, lost in his own ecstasy.

 

He clung to Byers, panting, finally slowing his pace. Once he 

was in control of himself again, he kissed Byers everywhere 

he could reach without releasing Byers' shaft.

 

"Oh god Johnny," he muttered between kisses, "so sweet, so 

hot. God, you're so good, such a hot fuck. Need you, need 

you. Gotta have you."

 

Byers' chest was heaving and he moaned. "Please, please, need 

to come, oh god, so good, so tight."

 

"Soon, baby, soon," Doggett whispered, caressing Byers' face. 

He needed more. "I'll put you back on the horse when I can 

stand up and get you there. Redden your ass. Fuck you. Make 

you come."

 

"Unh, yes, please Master, yes." 

 

Byers' eyes were still closed. His voice was hoarse and 

dreamy. Doggett knew he was lost in his sub space, needing 

completion. They'd both have it. It would be so good. Byers 

was always so good. God, he loved the man. Doggett just 

wished he could screw up the courage to tell him. At least he 

never had any trouble showing him.

 

He squeezed Byers' cock, tightening down on him and making 

him moan again. It was a wonderful sound. Doggett's already 

impossibly hard dick jerked. He throbbed against the cock 

ring. "God, what you do to me, Johnny."

 

He didn't want to move, didn't want to let go of Byers, but 

they both needed more. They wouldn't get it like this. 

Doggett shifted his weight and Byers moaned again.

 

"Please, more."

 

"You'll get more. I gotta get up first." He caressed Byers' 

face and slipped a finger between his lips. Byers' mouth was 

nearly dry. So was his, now that he thought about it. "Get 

you water in a minute, little cub."

 

First he had to free Byers from the bed. That was a matter of 

moments. He let Byers stretch. "I'll be right back. Stay on 

the bed. Rest."

 

Byers nodded, eyes still glazed. Doggett knew how he felt. It 

was only the fact he had to care for both of them that kept 

him together right now. He wondered how they'd make it up two 

flights of stairs to the bedroom after this. There was no way 

he'd let Byers drive home.

 

He wobbled when he stood. His rod was painfully hard. He 

wanted it in Byers' ass, but that had to wait. Water was a 

lot more important. If he'd been expecting the visit, he'd 

have laid everything out in advance. As it was, he had to get 

to the head and bring back a cup without spilling it.

 

God, he wanted in Byers' ass. He wanted slow and deep, wanted 

to make Byers shudder like fever when he came.

 

He drank down an entire cup, then filled it again for Byers 

and brought it back to the play room.

 

"Here," he said. He raised Byers' head and held the cup to 

his mouth. 

 

Byers nodded and sipped, then leaned up on one elbow. He held 

out a shaking hand. 

 

"You ain't in any shape to hold this, little cub. Just drink. 

You need it."

 

Byers drank, then leaned back. "Thanks," he said. He stroked 

his shaft. The condom was already gone. 

 

Doggett leaned down and kissed the hot, dark tip of it. Byers 

moaned softly.

 

"So good," Byers whispered. "Need to come." He looked up at 

Doggett, still half out of it. "Please, Sir."

 

"You'll come soon, Johnny, promise. Let me help you get up."

 

They stood together, still shaky. Doggett could feel himself 

steadying already. He'd need to be together when he used the 

flogger on Byers. Striking in the wrong place could harm him 

instead of causing an arousing amount of mild pain. He'd 

never wanted to hurt his lover.

 

Once Byers was secured to the horse again, Doggett lubed his 

lover and got one of the short floggers from the toy chest. 

It was soft, of deerskin. The initial strokes would be more 

like caresses, stimulating rather than painful. The shorter 

strands were more controllable, and Doggett preferred not to 

take any chances right now.

 

"You sure want this?" he asked.

 

"Yes, Master. Please." He could hear Byers' near-exhaustion. 

It wouldn't be long, but they both wanted this, needed it.

 

Doggett ran his hand over Byers' ass, stroking gently at 

first. After a few minutes, he began mixing pinches and nips 

into his play. Byers' breathing quickened again and he 

shifted on the horse, trying to raise his ass into Doggett's 

strokes.

 

Soft slaps with his palm came next. Byers moaned with 

pleasure. It was as though the stimulation re-energized him. 

"Please, Master, more. Harder."

 

Doggett leaned down and kissed Byers just above his balls. He 

licked as Byers whimpered, letting his tongue stray to Byers' 

trembling pucker.

 

"Please," Byers groaned. "Oh god please fuck me. Need you, 

need to come."

 

Doggett slapped Byers' ass harder, gratified at his jerk and 

moan. He let the soft deerhide strands of the flogger float 

across Byers' cheeks, producing more whimpers.

 

"Please please please unnnnnh please." Byers struggled 

against his bonds.

 

This time, Doggett struck him with the flogger. 

 

Byers yelped.

 

Doggett struck him again, then again, each time a little 

harder, leaving rosy stripes on Byers' pale ass. Byers tried 

to fuck the padding under him, to no avail. Doggett grinned 

and stroked himself, panting as he watched.

 

Another blow with the flogger and Doggett reached down, 

slipping a finger into Byers' ass.

 

"Aaahhhhh! Yes!"

 

Doggett gave Byers five more hard strokes in quick 

succession, then dropped the flogger. He stepped in close 

between Byers' legs and slid his shaft into him with a long, 

devastatingly slow stroke. Byers howled, tried to buck back 

and force Doggett to enter him faster, but he could barely 

move. Doggett moaned, holding Byers' hips down with both 

hands.

 

He stopped when he was about halfway in and forced himself to 

keep still, savoring the feeling of Byers' struggle. His 

heart was pounding, and he gasped for breath, willing himself 

not to slam into his lover to the root.

 

"God god fuck me god please aaahhh unh Master oh god please!"

 

He started again, slow as before, pushing until he was in as 

far as he could get while wearing the cock ring. With 

agonizing deliberation, he moved in and out, an inch at a 

time, barely thrusting. Byers kept screaming. Doggett bit his 

lip to keep from joining him. He was so hot, so tight. 

Doggett stroked his sweat-drenched sides.

 

Byers was incoherent now, babbling, making animal noises.

 

Doggett picked up his pace a little, this time thrusting with 

the entire length of his hard, pulsing cock as he entered 

Byers again and again.

 

"C-come please aaaahhhhhh please let oh god aahhhh."

 

Doggett pulled almost entirely out of Byers, then released 

his ball bondage and slammed into him fast and hard, over and 

over.

 

"Aaaah! Fuck!" Byers shot as Doggett fucked him, leaned over 

his body, holding him tight.

 

His own cock ring too tight to let him come, Doggett kept 

thrusting. He was going to make Byers keep coming until he 

was drained before he let himself finish.

 

Byers shuddered under him, gasping and shouting as waves of 

pleasure drowned him. Doggett kept fucking until all Byers 

could do was grunt each time he thrust. 

 

With a swift movement, Doggett pulled at the ring around his 

root, and it came away. The pressure he'd built up slammed 

through him and he fountained into Byers, screaming his own 

orgasm. He thrust senselessly until he was exhausted, almost 

unable to move.

 

Shuddering, he forced himself upright and released Byers, 

then sank to his knees next to the horse. Doggett kept one 

hand on Byers' leg as they both panted, breathless and 

drained.

 

Eventually, they both stirred. Doggett tugged the full condom 

off his dick and dropped it on the floor. He was too damned 

wiped to bother with the idea of cleaning up the play room 

tonight. It would be all he could manage to make sure he and 

Byers got themselves clean and up to the bedroom without 

incident.

 

Byers' hand slipped through his hair. He raised his hand and 

took it, looking up at him.

 

"Sweet," he croaked. His voice was gone from shouting so 

hard. 

 

Byers smiled and nodded. "Yeah." The clear tenor was rough 

and whisper-soft. 

 

He sank down next to Doggett. Byers lay his head on Doggett's 

shoulder. They wrapped still-shaking arms around each other 

and moved close, limbs tangling. Breath finally steadying, 

they kissed, long and tender.

 

"Bed," Doggett said, once they both stopped trembling.

 

It took longer than either of them expected to make it 

upstairs and clean up. When they finally collapsed together 

under the covers, holding each other, they sighed with 

relief.

 

"Thank you," Byers whispered.

 

"You should drop by like that more often," Doggett said, 

smiling.

 

Byers chuckled. "Yeah. Too bad about the show, though."

 

Doggett grinned. "Well, that's okay. We got tickets for 

tomorrow afternoon anyway."

 

"What?"

 

Doggett laughed. "Yeah. Wanted to surprise you. I was gonna 

call you in the mornin'."

 

Byers tried not to laugh. "Bitch."

 

Doggett kissed him.

 

~~End~~


End file.
